Irish Love
by ALR-SFM-2013
Summary: After four years Em, returns to the road with her brother. What changes lie in store for her! What part will the sexy Irishman play in these changes! All revies welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Emma Batista, and you guessed it, I am the younger by 17 years, sister of "The Animal" Dave Batista. I've been around wrestling since I was 14. I've met alot of Dave's friends, but I'm closest to Randy Orton and John Cena. Now, I haven't actually been to a WWE event in about 4 years, but Dave, with Randy's help, convinced me to go with him to Summerslam. Dave meets me at the airport, and we head to the arena. Alot has changed in the few years that I haven't been around, but it's truely like coming home. I've missed the hustle and bustle of the backstage area, and hearing the fans errupt for their favorite stars. It's a little unnerving walking into the arena though because there are quite a few new faces. The last time I was in a WWE arena I was only 18, and had the hugest crush on Adam Copeland, aka Edge. We went out a few times, but naturally things didn't work because of the age difference, so I decided to go home and finish college. 4 years later, here I am again. As I walk down the hall, I see new faces, and get reaquainted with some of the older ones who were here when I was here last. One of the first people I search for is, of course, Randy. He's my partner in crime. I find him in his locker room and to my suprise, John is with him. John sees me, but Randy doesn't, so I run and jump on his back and cover his eyes. He freaks out in true Randy Orton fashion while John just laughs at us. Finally he pries my hands off his eyes and turns to see who is "attacking" him. When he realizes its me, he flashes that million watt smile and starts plotting who we are gonna torture first.

We all three decide to go to catering so maybe I can meet some of the new guys. I told him that I had been watching and several had caught my eye. Of course, he wanted to know who, so I told him. The only one I didn't mention was Stephen ~aka~ Sheamus. To me this man was absolute perfection...Dolph Ziggler had nothing on him! To me he was way more awesome that The Miz...and yes Mike was one of my best friends too! How could I mention to Randy that Stephen was it for me, when I hadn't even officially met the man yet! When we got to catering, the room was full. Some of the people who had been there when I was there before came up and hugged me and told me they were glad I was back traveling with Dave. Randy intoduced me to Matt Korklan (Evan), Ignacio (Sin Cara), Jay (Christian), and Stephen (Sheamus). When I met Stephen, I could feel the heat in my face. I know I must have looked like a tomato, especially when he kissed my hand. We all had fun sitting around talking and all to soon it was time for the show to start, which meant I had to say bye to all my new friends. We headed back to Randy's locker room to watch the show on the monitor that was set up in there. Randy didn't have a match that night so he sat in the locker room with me so I wouldn't be bored. As the night wore on, it was time for Stephens match, and he was facing Edge.

During his match, I could feel Randy watching me, and finally I had enoug, and asked him why he was watching me like that. His response was, I know you like him Emma. I just sat there in silence. I knew there was no use in denying it, and I also knew that if any of my friends noticed it, Randy would be the one to pick up on it. He said, Em, He's a good guy, and would be great for you, the only problem is... I said...Dave!


	2. Chapter 2

As Randy and I sat talking in his locker room, he asked how long I had been "crushing" on Stephen. I looked at him and said, "Honestly, since I first laid eyes on him". I was at home one night watching Raw and I saw him, and the first though I had was "OMG, He has legs like Randy." He was looking at me like I was crazy, and I said, "What, you have "Killer" legs." He was like, well I am the Legend Killer...I said, and yeah and a big dork..haha! He then "attacked" me...no not literally but he did start tickling me. For some reason, he thought that was insanely funny! To make him stop, I hit him in the back of the head. He thought I was mad, because he looked at me and said, "I didn't mean to make you mad." I told him I wasn't mad.

Finally the night was over and we were headed to the hotel. Randy said a few of the guys were going to a club and asked if I wanted to go too. I looked at Dave and he said he didn't care, but told Randy that if anything happened to me, he was holding him personally accountable. Randy told him he wouldn't let anything happen to me. We arrive at the club about 30 minutes later thanks to Randy's need to be "pretty". If he was to hear me say that, he would kill me..which makes it even funnier. Upon arriving, I went in search of Cena who I had yet to get to spend much time with. As I'm looking around the club, I finally find him and who would he be talking to...Stephen. All of a sudden I hear, "Just go talk to him, you know you want to get close to Stephen." I look behind me, and there stands Randy. I said, "Fine, I'm going. Don't forget that if anything happens to me, your ass is Daves." I walk up to John and he immediately hugs me and tells me he has missed me. I told him I missed him too. Stephen said he was gonna go mingle a while and John said ok man I will talk to you later. Stephen looked at me and winked. Of course I was blushing again, so that let John know that I like Stephen too. He started to say something about it, and I told him that I already knew that if anything happened Dave would be pissed, but that it was my life and I didn't have to answer to Dave now that I was over eighteen! He said well I will tell you this, Stephen thinks you are beautiful and would like to get to know you. He also told me to give you his number so yall can talk.

Once I finally had Ste's number in my hands, I was the happiest girl on the planet. I knew that if we were to try to be together, that it wouldn't be easy. Dave was a HUGE problem and hopefully Stephen would be the man that could withstand Dave and his domineering ways! I swear he still thought of me as his 13 year old little sister that needed him to protect me from everything. He was definately in for a rude awakening. I had recently gone through some stuff and as a result of that had become stronger, and I had even decided to start my wrestling training. That part Dave knew about. Not to say that he was happy about it, but I guess he would just have to deal with it. I was glad that he was at least supportive of my decision, and was there to help me with anything I needed help with. As the night wore on, I found myself talking to almost everyone there, with the exception of Stephen. He had managed to keep his distance much to my displeasure. After about 2 hours, I decided that I wanted to go back to the hotel, so I go in search of Mr. Orton, and where do I find him, in a lip lock with Barbie...why is beyond me. I got his attention and told him that I was leaving and he said ok I will walk you back. Of course I told him that I didn't need a babysitter and I was fully capable of going back to the hotel by myself.

Once outside the club, I start making my way back to the hotel which is only 2 blocks away. Just as I'm getting ready to cross the street, I hear someone call my name. I turn around and I see Stephen coming my way. I was so glad that he finally decided to talk to me, even if it was at the end of the night. He asked to walk me back to the hotel and I of course said yes. As we are walking, he wanted to get to know me better, so we, for lack of a better term, played 20 questions. One question in particular peaked my interest. He wanted to know if I had a boyfriend! No normally I will tell all guys that yes I do, but with Stephen I felt I could let my guard down. so I told him the truth.


End file.
